1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to an apparatus for hanging clothes and more specifically to an apparatus for supporting clothes hangers hung in a closet under a shelf.
2. General Background
Generally, the typical home clothes closet consists of a shelf and a metal rod supported below this shelf for hanging clothes therefrom. As is often the case, the shelf becomes overloaded resulting in a mid-span sag. If the sag becomes too great, the shelf breaks. If the shelf does not fail, it may contact or engage the rod underneath thereby diminishing its capability to suspend clothes therefrom. Alternately, if the span of the shelf is to long, then even if it is not over-loaded, it will still sag.
Another factor regarding closet storage systems is the fact that the metal rod supporting the clothes is often itself only supported by drywall materials. As is well known, drywall material is not very strong and cannot support very heavy loads. Preferably, the metal rod is connected to the support studs in the opposite walls of the closet, but this is not always possible should the owner desire to remodel the closet or relocate the metal rod. In these instances, the owner would need to remove large sections of the drywall material so as to properly secure the metal rod to the support studs. This, as can be surmised, is both costly and time consuming.
Still another drawback to the metal rod as a suitable clothes hanger is the fact that it must be supported near its end regions thereby requiring a means for providing such support. Should an owner desire to reduce the span of the metal rod to only a mid-region of a closet, he or she must then provide sufficient support for this rod in this region which may offset or spoil the layout or design of the rest of the closet.
It is thus an object of this invention to provide an apparatus that will stiffen or brace the overhead shelf so as to prevent it from sagging. Another object of this invention is to provide a clothes support from which clothes may be hung. Still another object of this invention is to provide a means for hanging clothes in the event no end support are available. These and other objects will become obvious upon further investigation.